


Eternal Pressure

by Zellepotch



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellepotch/pseuds/Zellepotch
Summary: Yeeun and Yoongi have been dating for almost a year now but Yeeun feels that she is not fit for Yoongi. Living all her life holding on to someone she truly cares without knowing the boundary of obsession and love.Yeeun sat in her bed inside her dorm room, she just returned from her date with Yoongi. They’ve been together for almost a year now but for some reason, Yeeun feels that she isn’t the right person for Yoongi. Even their relationship has been a big shock to everyone.
Relationships: YEEUN/YOONGI
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Eternal Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KangHaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangHaru/gifts).



~Flasback

Yeeun and Yoongi are walking with their friends after they watch a movie together, Yoongi stood beside Yeeun as they waited for the traffic light to change to GO. 

Yoongi leaned in and whispered into Yeeun’s ear “I like you”

Yeeun was shocked, the confession was so sudden that she was not able to even grasp if she was just imagining stuff, or was it real. Yeeun’s hearts beat extremely fast and it seems that the world is slowing down, looking at her friends laughing while waiting for the traffic light to change color it seems that they have become slower, “it is just me?” she whispered in her head.. Never did she imagine those kinds of stuff, she knows her boundary. She has been liking Yoongi from the beginning, from when she couldn’t even remember. Whenever he is around it seems that the clocks move much slower, his warm smile is something that she looks forwards to every day. Yeeun couldn’t even think of what to say, she was thinking if it is a dream someone shouldn’t wake her up. 

“Do you like me?” Yoongi asked Yeeun while they tailed at their friends walking. Yeeun shyly nodded at Yoongi’s confession. Yoongi smiled and intertwined his left hand with Yeeun’s right hand. The following day they walked to class together. 

~End of flashback

Yeeun is not used to the attention that she is getting, being the girlfriend of Yoongi she is being hated by most of the girls on their campus, people would often look at her too much that it would oftentimes insecure her. She wouldn’t dare tell it to Yoongi as she felt that it may just affect his studies or their relationship. Girls would awkwardly stare at her murmuring to themselves about her, Yoongi is one of the most popular people in their campus next to their dean and he is one of the most intelligent students in their school as well, she, on the other hand, is so-so in terms of her looks and her grades are barely hanging on. 

When she became the girlfriend of Yoongi people would often push her to someone that she is not, someone who will fit the criteria of being Yoongi’s girlfriend. Most of the time people don’t even know her name she is just known as Yoongi’s girlfriend. 

~Flashback 

Yeeun and Yoongi had stopped in front of the traffic light after leaving the park. When the light turned green, Yeeun didn’t follow Yoongi immediately. Yoongi so focused on reading his notes for the upcoming exam that he didn’t even notice that Yeeun is no longer behind him. 

“Yeeunah, did you read the notes for page 56” nobody responded. When Yoongi looked back, Yeeun is still on the other side of the street since it is already the red light he decided to wait there as he signals Yeeun to walk towards him. 

Yeeun is holding back her tears, “You haven’t even noticed me” she whispered to herself. 

~End of flashback 

Yeeun thinks that her love for him is something that is dragging him down. During those times, Yeeun tried her best to gain good grades in fear that Yoongi will get upset for her poor grades compared to him who don’t even need to review. She tried her best to present herself decently whenever she goes to school to make sure that people will not talk badly behind her, “this is not me” she murmured to herself while sitting in front of Yoongi in the library. Yoongi stared at her baffled at what’s going on, she was in tears, and she brushed her tears and ran outside the library. People are staring at her but she didn’t care anyway. 

Yoongi tried to call her but she didn’t answer her phone, she didn’t even attend their class. He tried to visit her in her dorm but their dorm lady would not let him in. After a few weeks of not attending class, Yoongi began to worry about her even more that he frantically asked her friends about her, unfortunately, nobody knows where she is. He then realizes that she doesn’t even have people whom she can call friends. 

He spoke with their homeroom professor and he found out that she dropped her class. “She left me,” he said to himself. He doesn’t even know the reason why she left. Was there something wrong with him? He could have changed it. He could have adjusted to her liking but she didn’t give her an opportunity to do so. 

Yeeun left to go to her best friend who is staying in Canada, she fled without even thinking of the consequence of her action. Yeeun tried her best to learn how to act gracefully, she tried her best to study and be the best version of herself. To be called Shin Yeeun instead of Yoongi’s girlfriend. 

Yeeun was labeled as talentless and clumsy by their classmates and the people who know her, Yeeun even believed that she isn’t good at anything other than knowing how to live happily and carefree. She was labeled as the weird one, doing things that are out of the normal in order to solve something, the same reason why Yoongi fell in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> "Society taught me that no matter what size I am, I will never be good enough."


End file.
